Chocolat chaud
by Miguya-san
Summary: [OS] - Les Legends partent en vacances sur une magnifique plage en 1995. Seulement Léonard ne semble pas aussi ravi que les autres de cette décision. Va savoir pourquoi? - En collaboration avec Caille3


**On va situer cet OS au milieu de la saison 1, avant que Mick ne /SPOILER/ _trahisse tout le monde _/SPOILER/. On voulait juste écrire un truc cute sur Léonard.  
A la base, c'était aussi sur Ray mais on a dérapé. Je rappelle que ce texte a été écrit en collaboration avec Caille3 un auteur de génie bien évidemment (Pour ceux qui comme moi n'avaient pas compris, c'est de l'ironie.). (Mettez lui des commentaires mignons, ça lui fera plaisir.) Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Les Legends avaient traversé beaucoup d'épreuves. Ils avaient souffert, ils avaient été confrontés à des dilemnes, ils avaient vu leurs familles se déchirer. Cependant, leur travail leur accordait parfois des instants de calme et de repos. Ce jour-là faisait partie de la dernière catégorie.

Ils résidaient dans un hôtel au bord de la mer en 1995. Rip avait décidé que l'équipe méritait des vacances, et avait trouvé l'emplacement et l'époque idéaux : une météo rayonnante, une plage propre et dégagée, et aucun danger imminent.

Kendra et Carter partageaient une chambre, tout comme Léonard et Mick. Cependant, ces derniers avaient insisté pour avoir des lits séparés. Jax et Stein résidaient dans la même chambre malgré les protestations du mécanicien, et enfin, Ray et Rip avaient accepté de dormir dans la même pièce, en toute amitié. Sara, quant à elle, dormait seule. Du moins, pour l'instant, car les Legends l'avaient surprise en train de fixer la jeune femme travaillant à l'accueil de l'hôtel.

Ils s'étaient respectivement installés, avaient défaits leurs quelques bagages et se dirigeaient à présent vers la plage. On pouvait remarquer une certaine différence d'enthousiasme : là où Sara ne semblait pas réellement intéressée, Ray était comme un enfant. Du moins, encore plus que d'habitude.

-On va aller à la plage ! C'est génial ! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. Vous croyez qu'on pourra acheter des glaces ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Rip.

-Oui, docteur Palmer, répondit l'ex Maître du Temps avec un léger soupir, toutefois amusé. Pour l'instant, on va aller se baigner, et après on verra pour le repas.

-Du moment qu'on rentre à l'hôtel après, ça me va, sourit Sara, se rappelant de la jolie brune qu'elle avait croisé plus tôt.

-Je vais rentrer directement avec Carter, annonça Kendra. J'aimerais plus de temps avec lui, pour... me rappeler de mes anciennes vies, finit-elle maladroitement.

Sara écarquilla les yeux d'un air faussement surpris, bien consciente de ce que Kendra sous-entendait. Elle haussa les épaules.

-J'veux bien vous suivre.

-J'aimerais d'abord vérifier les circuits de Gidéon, fit Jax. On n'est jamais trop prudents.

Rip ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, ne voulant pas que tout l'équipe se sépare, mais Stein fut plus rapide.

-Dans ce cas, je suppose que je devrais rester avec lui. Jefferson, je vous suis.

-Mais-, commença Rip avant d'abandonner. Très bien, allez-y. Docteur Palmer, Messieurs Snart et Rory, vous restez ici au moins ?

-Bien sûr ! fit le scientifique avec un immense sourire.

-N'imaginez pas que vous me verrez en maillot, déclara Léonard d'un air ferme.

-Allez, ça va être fun ! l'encouragea Mick avec un coup probablement un peu trop violent dans l'épaule. J'adore la plage.

-C'est sans moi sur ce coup-là, protesta froidement Snart.

Rip leva les yeux au ciel. Avec cette équipe, il n'était jamais en vacances.

* * *

Bien malgré lui, Léonard avait été finalement trainé sur la plage avec Ray, Rip et Mick. Cependant, malgré tous leurs efforts, l'homme ne s'était pas changé et avait même gardé sa parka. Le scientifique avait évidemment protesté en lui expliquant les danger du fait de rester dans des habits aussi chauds alors que la température était déjà terriblement élévée. Evidemment, le criminel l'avait ignoré.

Il s'assit sur le sable, à plusieurs mètres de l'eau, et regarda ses coéquipiers se jeter à l'eau un par un. Ray plongea le plus simplement du monde la tête la première, Mick s'assit de tel manière à ce que l'eau lui arrive à la taille tout en lui recouvrant les jambes alors que Rip entrait jusqu'au niveau des épaules.

L'après-midi ne faisait que commencer mais la chaleur devenait déjà étouffante. Il finit par retirer sa parka pour la jeter pas loin de lui et il portait tout de même en dessous des habits assez lourd donc ça ne changea pas grand chose à sa situation. Il était un homme qui ne transpirait jamais donc aucun signe de surchauffe n'était apparent de l'extérieur. Mais à l'interieur, il commencait déjà à avoir la tête qui tournait.

Il resta ainsi à cuire pendant presque trente minutes. Il fut sauver lorsque Rip s'approcha de lui, une serviette negligamment jetée sur son épaule. Le capitaine se laissa tomber dans le sable à côté de lui.

\- Vous ne vous ennuyez pas, Monsieur Snart ? Demanda-t-il posément.

\- Vous voir vous noyer me fascine donc ça va.

\- Pourtant, vous n'avez pas l'air bien. Je vous soupconne même de faire une insolation. Vous devriez vraiment retirer tous ces vêtements. Sinon, vous allez bientôt vous écrouler.

Admettre cela lui brûlait la gorge, mais Léonard du reconnaitre que son capitaine avait parfaitement raison. S'il y avait bien une chose pire que d'être en maillot de bain devant l'équipe, c'était de faire un malaise devant l'équipe. Il émit donc un soupir dramatique avant de se lever, sans oublier de lancer un regard mauvais à l'ex-maître du temps, puis de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Cela ne lui prit qu'un instant pour changer de vêtements. Malgré ce court laps de temps, il commencait déjà à regretter sa décision. Avec quelque chose qu'on aurait pu apparenter à de la timidité, il se placa devant le miroir de la salle de bain et découvrit sans surprise un corps recouvert de cicatrice. Des brûlures, des coupures et d'autre vielles blessures recouvraient chaque partie de son corps.

Il s'arrêta un instant sur les lignes qui zébraient ses avant bras. Il serra les dents et passa pensivement son index dessus. Ces traces là remontaient à longtemps. Si quelqu'un lui posait la question, il répondrait simplement 'erreur de jeunesse'. Il laissa ses yeux errer sur toutes les marques apparentes de son corps, avant de prendre une profonde respiration.

Mick avait mit un maillot de bain malgré les cicatrices de brûlures qui lui récouvrait tout le corps. Il pouvait bien faire la même chose. Il devait juste garder en mémoire le fait qu'il devait agir comme si de rien n'était.

Tout en redoutant ses actions, Léonard sortit enfin de la chambre et rejoingnit la plage d'un pas légèrement hésitant, bien que d'apparence nonchalante. Le regard de Mick se bloqua un instant sur lui, apparement surpris de voir son partenaire dans cette tenue mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et agit comme si de rien n'était, et Snart l'en remerciait. Rip ouvrit la bouche pour faire dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompit par l'exclamation de surprise de Ray, qui s'avança rapidement vers le criminel hors de l'eau.

\- Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?! T'es couvert de cicatrices ! Attends, c'est des brûlures de cigarette ? Interrogea-t-il en approchant sa main d'une marque sur la clavicule de Leonard mais il fut arrêté par ce dernier qui bondit en arrière.

\- Papa aimait fumer, répondit-il comme si ça expliquait toutes ces blessures.

Ray s'avança comme pour ajouter quelque chose, mais, le capitaine posa une main ferme sur son épaule, l'intimant silencieusement de se taire. Le scientifique hocha discrètement la tête et se recula. Mick, quant à lui, fusillait Ray du regard, l'air encore plus furieux que d'habitude.

-Il vaut peut-être mieux que je rentre à l'hôtel, fit Léonard d'un ton indescriptible : il semblait calme, mais on pouvait sentir qu'il était blessé et cherchait à fuir. A plus, ajouta-t-il avant de faire demi-tour et de se diriger vers l'hôtel.

-Hey, attend ! s'écria Ray en se jetant après lui.

Il lui attrapa le poignet pour l'empêcher de partir mais le plus petit se dégagea violemment.

-Ne me touche pas.

Son ton de menace et les éclairs dans ses yeux firent immédiatement reculer le scientifique qui leva les mains en signe de reddition.

-Ok, ok.

Le criminel garda sa position défensive, comme si on venait de l'acculer contre un mur. Son regard était figé sur Ray qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il n'avait pas voulu mettre son équipier dans cet état, il voulait simplement savoir si tout allait bien.

Lui et Rip se lancèrent un regard, s'interrogeant silencieusement sur la stratégie à adopter. Ils furent tous les deux surpris lorsque que Mick grogna de manière à se faire entendre. Sans expliquer ses intentions, le pyromane s'éloigna de quelques pas, et se posa le plus naturellement du monde, les jambes étendues et les mains appuyés dans le sable.

Les deux non-criminels, encore plus interloqués, se turent, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Ils n'en n'eurent pas besoin, car Leonard leur passa devant sans leur adresser un regard. Sans un mot, il s'assit juste à côté de son partenaire, quasiment collé à lui. Il y eu un temps de silence avant que Ray, désirant alléger l'atmosphère, ne prenne une boule de sable et la lance en plein milieu du torse de Rip.

Celui-ci resta stupéfait un instant. Puis il s'élança sur le scientifique, prêt à le noyer. C'est ainsi que les deux hommes commencèrent des batailles dans l'eau, composées d'éclaboussures et de sable. Pendant ce temps, Mick s'allongea plus confortablement sur la plage et laissa le soleil faire son travail. Quant à Léonard, il ne bougea pas. Il était assis, les jambes relevés contre sa poitrine, à regarder les vagues qui s'écrasaient sur le bord de mer à quelques mètres de lui.

Seulement quelques instants plus tard, le petit groupe fut rejoint par Jax et Stein, qui semblaient avoir retrouvé leur motivation pour profiter de leurs vacances. Le plus jeune souriait d'un air satisfait, comme si on venait de lui donner un trophée. Le professeur marchait juste derrière lui avec une expression plus détendue que d'habitude.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Questionna joyeusement le mécanicien en s'arrêtant à côté de Mick, qui continuait de bronzer tranquillement.

\- L'anglais et Ken sont en train de s'asperger, je bronze et Snart...observe, résuma le pyromane.

\- Il "observe"?

-C'est compliqué, fit Mick pour abréger les explications.

-Allez mec, on est à la mer c'est pas pour rien, s'exclama Jefferson.

Leonard, qui n'avait strictementr rien écouté à la conversation, n'eut pas le temps de voir venir le coup de Jax. Le prenant par suprise, une main vint aggriper son biceps avec force pour le tirer debout et pratiquement le lancer dans l'eau. Il voulait désespérement échapper à cette prise mais entre la panique qui le rendait incapable de réfléchir correctement et l'insolation qui lui avait fait perdre toutes ses forces, il était completement impuissant. Se préparant au choc, il ferma les yeux. Il entendit vaguement Mick rugir, avant que tous ses sens soient étouffés par l'obscurité de l'eau.

* * *

La première chose qui frappa Leonard, fut le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à respirer. Il ouvrit la bouche pour pouvoir prendre de grandes gorgées d'air mais il prit à la place de grandes gorgées d'eau. C'était incroyablement stupide de sa part mais il arrêta tout mouvement, se figeant sur place. Dire qu'il paniquait aurait été un euphémisme.

C'était presque sûr qu'il allait se noyer et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Il devait encore revenir à son époque pour prendre soin de sa soeur. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner comme ça. Tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger dans l'eau même. Meme les chiots arrivaient à se déplacer dans l'eau ! Sa propre faiblesse le dégoutait.

Alors que ses pensées s'embrouillaient, du liquide infiltrait ses poumons. Il peinait à rester conscient. Ses bras et ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus. Il allait mourir, il allait mourir, _il allait mourir_-

* * *

L'équipe vit Jax jeter Snart à l'eau sans aucun respect. Il y eut un temps de latence entre le moment où ils virent Léonard sombrer et le moment où ils réalisèrent qu'il ne remontait pas. Ses instincts de capitaine prenant le dessus, Rip se précipita à la suite du criminel immergé. Ray, en bon équipier, en fit de même. Cependant, Mick fut plus rapide: il les dégagea du revers de la main pour se ruer vers son partenaire.

Il le souleva par les flancs et le posa sur hanche pour le maintenir hors de l'eau. Léonard s'aggripa à lui de toutes ses forces, comme si sa vie en dépendait, plantant ses ongles dans la peau du plus grand. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il semblait absolument paniqué, regardant autour de lui comme si le monde entier cherchait à le tuer.

Jax, réalisant qu'il avait légèrement foiré, resta bouche-bée. La culpabilité le submergea tel un ras-de-marée. Stein, quant à lui, se tourna vers le mécanicien avec des yeux furieux. Il maudissait une fois de plus son insouciance et sa tendance à agir d'abord et réfléchir après. Il eut envie de lui donner une tape sur l'arrière de la tête mais se retint. Il savait que s'il ne s'en chargeait pas, Mick allait le faire à sa place, et cela serait autrement plus douloureux.

En effet, le pyromane se dirigeait vers le cadet de l'équipe avec des éclairs dans les yeux, tenant toujours un Léonard terrifié contre lui. Jax déglutit, au moins aussi effrayé que Snart. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était énerver Mick, car cela lui assurait une mort lente et douloureuse. Cependant, alors qu'il s'attendait à souffrir, Rip s'interposa, se plaçant devant lui.

-Vous le tuerez plus tard, il faut s'occuper de Mr. Snart pour l'instant, déclara-t-il, ignorant le grognement de protestation de Jefferson.

Mick ne répondit pas et se contenta de passer à côté d'eux pour ramener Léonard à l'hôtel. Personne ne partit à sa poursuite, ayant un minimum d'instinct de survie. Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner, toujours sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Rip soupira.

Rory marcha jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec l''homme qu'il portait. Des passants se retournèrent sur leur passage mais aucun ne fut assez stupide pour poser des questions à voix haute. Il prit un ascenseur miraculeusement vide pour accéder à leur étage et enfin à leur appartement réservé.

Une fois certain que la porte était fermée, il se rapprocha d'un des lits et essaya tant bien que mal de faire lâcher prise à son ami. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire : il serra plus fort le pyromane, comme s'il se raccrochait à une bouée de sauvetage. Mick envisagea un instant de le forcer à descendre mais il se dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée vu l'état de l'autre homme.

Avec une douceur surprenante au vu de son physique, il s'assit sur le matelas tout en faisant passer Léonard sur ses genoux. Celui-ci paraissait plus calme. Il n'était plus terrifié mais seulement épuisé, comme si toute motivation l'avait quitté.

Le plus naturellement du monde, Snart passa ses bras autour du cou de Mick et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Aux yeux du monde, c'était un calin. A leurs yeux, c'était seulement un moyen de veiller l'un sur l'autre.

Léonard, de son côté, trouvait simplement la position confortable. Il était lové contre son partenaire, à la manière d'un enfant, même s'il ne le dirait jamais comme ça. Il pouvait se reposer tout en étant en sécurité. Evidemment, si quelqu'un les voyait, les deux nieraient en force, mais pour l'instant, c'était très bien comme ça. Il ne manquait que sa parka mais Mick la remplacait très bien.

\- Merci, murmura calmement Snart sans bouger.

Il n'y eu pas de réponse orale mais la prise de Mick se raffermit autour de son coéquipier. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que finalement le plus petit des deux ne décide de se lever, même s'il était contrarié de quitter son petit nid de chaleur et de confort. Il se dégagea prudemment et ramassa les vêtements qu'il avait précemmendent abandonnés au pied du lit. Il fit un sourire au pyromane et parti se changer dans la salle de bain.

Une fois habillé correctement, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Plus libre de ses mouvements. Plus en sécurité. Plus armé aussi.

\- Il faut rejoindre les autres, annonça-t-il en se tournant vers Rory qui s'était aussi changé pour des habits plus habituels.

-Ouais, ouais...

* * *

Dès qu'ils montèrent à bord du Waverider, ils sentirent que l'ambiance avait changé. Ils ne sûrent l'expliquer, mais elle avait quelque chose de plus... chaleureux. Ils rejoignirent la salle de contrôle où ils retrouvèrent toute l'équipe qui semblait les attendre. Ils avaient décoré le vaisseau de manière à ce qu'on se croie en plein hiver : éclairage bleuté, flocons accrochés au plafond, et neige synthétique sur le sol – merci Gidéon.

Les Legends étaient habillés de tenues chaudes, et Léonard ne put s'empêcher de penser que Ray avait l'air ridicule avec ce bonnet rouge à gros pompoms. Sérieusement, pouvait-on être plus cliché ? Cependant, son attention fut très vite attirée par le vêtement qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Le scientifique s'avança avec un sourire désolé et lui tendit sa parka. Le criminel s'approcha et le prit doucement, se retenant de se jeter sur son précieux manteau comme un animal affamé. Il avait une dignité quand même. Sentir le contact du tissu contre ses doigts lui fit retrouver une partie de son âme.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Jax, emmitoufflé dans un gros manteau rembourré de fausse fourrure, de prendre la parole.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir jeté à l'eau comme ça, s'excusa-t-il d'un air penaud. Du coup, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai organisé ça...

De ses bras, il désigna l'ensemble du décor.

-Je me suis dit que tu te sentirais plus dans ton élément.

Snart sourit légèrement, cachant son bonheur. Il ne l'admettrait jamais devant eux, mais avoir une équipe prête à faire de telles choses pour lui était quelque chose de magique. Alors qu'il allait répondre, Stein s'approcha de lui avec un air amusé et satisfait.

-Et nous avons une autre surprise pour vous, annonça-t-il sur un ton mystérieux.

Léonard leva les yeux au ciel. Il doutait qu'ils puissent le surprendre encore pl-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir cette pensée car un jeune homme tout habillé de rouge, avec un éclair jaune sur le torse, apparut devant lui. Il cligna des yeux et réalisa que Flash se tenait face à lui. Le superhéros enleva sa capuche, révélant un visage enjoué qui lui était familier.

\- Barry Allen. Ravi de te revoir, fit Snart sans sa touche d'ironie habituelle ce qui lui valut un regard surpris.

\- Léonard Snart, répondit-il simplement. Je voulais me rattraper pour la dernière fois, dit-il en tendant une boite de mini marshmallows.

Le plus petit la prit dans sa main libre, amusé. Il ne pouvait nier que la présence de Barry lui réchauffait le coeur. Il ne voulait pas dire adieu à son honneur, mais souhaitait tout de même le remercier et lui faire comprendre sa gratitude. Il tendit sa main, et son ami la serra avec un sourire.

-Bon, qui veut du chocolat chaud ? Proposa Ray d'un air surexcité. Vous savez, dans mon enfance, j'en buvais tout le temps, alors j'ai les dosages parfaits !

Léonard rit joyeusement et acquiesça.

-Va pour un chocolat chaud.

* * *

**Voilà. Evidemment, des reviews nous feront plaisir mais le fait que vous la mettiez en favoris est déjà génial. **

**P.S. : Le moment des mini marshmallows fait référence à l'épisode de Flash. Les vrais auront la référence x')**


End file.
